Darker Than Magic
by Flydie7
Summary: My name is Tristan, and I have found a box that somewhat resembles the Elements of Harmony, but has many differences. When I opened it, I expected it to be holdingsomething of value, but what I found is much greater than that. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

AN: So, if your reading this, please don't expect it to be like my old fanfic, that was an English project, and I hate English, so, it was crappy. Sorry for not being the best fanfic writter, but please, give constructive critizism so I can do better. Enjoy! Darker Than Magic

Chapter 1 Introductions

I awoke to a sound equivilant to a thousand people clapping all at once, but it was simply a little thunder. The storm that was apperently now in full affect as the wind roared, and the rain raged with gallons and gallons of water, just continued as I tried to fall back to sleep. But for some reason, I could not pull myself to the slumber I so despraitly wanted. So, I got up to look at the storm that was still shoving and pouring.

My name is Tristan by the way, I'm 17, and I'm a brony as well. I have been an obsessed brony for nearly a year now, and have gone through changes in favorites from Rainbow Dash to AppleJack. I love the show, music, art work, and all other groups like gaming. I'll admit to clop, I'm just not quite good at saying it out loud to anyone. I have 4 brothers, and 4 sisters, all below me thus making me the oldest of 9, and have babysat them before. But, enough about me, let me get back to where I am at the moment.

The storm still looking fierce as ever, looking from the window above me. I live in the basement, it's got the actual ceiling and carpeted floor, so it's pretty nice to be here. Exceptions to the basement are that it has humidity problems, leaving the carpets soaking wet. Exception to that thanks to this little humidity control device that lays in my window cile, it doesn't affect my room. So, the storm, no sleep, and the need to find something to do till I get drowsy.

As I looked outside to the flashing of lightening, and the pouring down rain, for a glimpse, I see a box in the side yard of our house. Seeing my oppertunity, I get out of bed, go get shoes, and leave to get the box. It didn't take long to get it, and I was pretty pleased that it wasn't to far away. When I made it back, I noticed, it looked somewhat like the elements of harmony box, only it was more of a blackish color. The usual colors of the diamonds, were now gothy colors. When I opened it, it held a necklece, and a piece of parchment with the words 'Instruction Manual' written on it. 'Well, at least I'll know how to use it whe-... THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT, I'VE JUST FOUND A NEW ELEMENT FROM THE ONLY THING I EVER THINK ABOUT!' I thought to myself.

I started to shake as I went to touch the necklece. But, before I could touch it, my hand started to glow a dark red, and as I stared, I noticed that the necklece was doing the same thing. When I pulled my hand back, my hand stopped glowing as well as the necklece. I looked at the necklece without picking it up and saw a dark red sheriken on it, and the gold on the elements of harmony, wasn't what I found on this necklece. Instead I found a black metal, something I could not discribe on paper.

After making my great glowing discovery, I decided to make my next move by touching it. When I touched it I felt searing pain in my skull as memories started to flood my mind. After what felt like years, but was mear milliseconds, I passed out on luckly my bed, as the thunder got ever so louder. 


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

AN: I'm very glad that people have taken the time to read this fanfic. I hope u will enjoy it, and please give me as much constructive critisism as possible. Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to put up a chart later on, preferably not at 1:26 am, on the family member chart. It will be in a forum that I will create for this fanfic. It will be for Qs & As, ideas, and talking to me, and what ever else I can come up with. So, with all that being said, please, follow if u would like to read more, comment if u think I can do better in places, and Enjoy the second chapter of Darker Than Magic!

Darker Than Magic

Chapter 2 Memories

I awoke this time to the sound of my brother, Trenton, Trent for short. "Tristan, wake up, you're going to miss Fairy Tale!" He shouted. He's 14 and sleeps in the same room as me. I got up and started for my shirt, but remembered what happened last night, and looked for the box.

When I found it, I saw that the necklece was gone. I started to freak out and shook it for a while, but no luck. Then, when I put on my shirt, I heard what I wanted to hear when I shook the box. The small jingle of metal on metal. When I looked, I saw it wasn't coming from the box, but under my chin. I looked down to see it was around my neck, and the faint glow of red was emitting from it. When I looked at my hands, on the back they had dark red and green sherikens on each.

I took time in gathering up information. Then I looked at my shirt, and put it on over my new necklece, but then it struck me. 'What the fuck am I doing? I could just take it off, put it in the box, and tuck it under my bed. Simple as that.' I said to myself. But, something didn't feel right about that idea. When I was done blowing off the feeling of uncertainty, I tried taking it off. It came off like nothing, then it hit me with one question, how did it get on in the first place?. The necklece flashed and everything went blank for a while, till I could see again. When I looked, the necklece was no longer in the box anymore. It was around my neck again. 'Well, there goes plan 'simple'.' I thought.

So, I put on my shirt, traded out my sweat shorts for regular, everyday shorts, stuck my hands in my pockets, and went up stairs. When I arrived at my destination, I saw my mom preparing a dinner for the future. I always loved whatever she cooked. "Good morning." I said, in my usual morning groggy-ness. "Good morning, please, take a shower." "Kay, after I'm done officially waking up." I said. So, over time, I decided to take the shower that my mom was waiting for.

Before I got in, I thought about how I was going to get the necklece off. As I thought about it, a flash of light serged and my necklece was off. When I entered, I thought about what had happened last night. The memories that had flooded my head last night were gone, probably sealed away or something. What I really want to know is why that necklece was reacting to my contact or presence. It also got off when I thought about it coming off. Is it respondable to only my thought? What secrets does it hold? What am I going to do with it?

After my long dispute about the necklece, I had finished my shower and was drying off. When I got through with my top half, the necklece popped right back on. I finished drying off, put my clothes on, and left the bathroom. My hands just so happened to be showing at the wrong time and the 2nd oldest of my sisters, Lulu, saw my hands and shouted to the world "OOOHH, Tristan has tatoos!" The uproar caused everyone in the house to crowd me, even my mother, and asked me thousands of questions.

"How did u get that without my knowing?" My mother asked. "Why do u have the same one on the other hand?" Lulu questioned in her annoyingly loud voice. "Mommy, can I get one?" My first oldest sister asked. And it ended there with everyone asking for a tatoo.

Finally, after my mom shouting to get their attention, she simply said that they weren't old enough, and asked them if they have the money to pay for it. Then she looked to me and asked, "Tristan, how did you get that tatoo?" "I don't know, you see, I found this box and-" I continued to explain to her, and all the others on how I got it, as well as all the other discoveries.

After all I had said, a shock of pain went through my head, and caused me to fall to the ground on my knees, and clutch my skull. Memories flooded my mind again, and suprisingly they were all the same memories from last night. "Promise me yah won't get in ta' any trouble?' one voice said. 'It is your mission kid, you must do what the princess says.' another voice comments. 'Don't worry, you will do fine, I'll be watching over you as you sleep.' one final voice calmly speaks. Then I wake to the sound of thunder again. 


	3. Update 1

So, I'm right now trying to get my IPod back to continue the story, but I may not receive it until school starts back up again. If u are wondering what im using right now, its my tablet, but I don't have the story saved on it, so u will have to wait. In the mean time, if u play Clash of , then join my clan, and hangout with my friends in our attempts to keep Equestria safe. Our clan is: The Brony War

Now go out there and see what u can do to help out in Equestria, we need u, and we want to hang out with u, so join us today!


	4. Chapter 3 Calls

Author's Notes: Suprise! i realized i could send myself an email with my ipod, and so i sent it, and transfered it to my tablet, yay, new chapter! Please Enjoy, Follow, Review, and Favorite! And before i forget, i will be working with five others as well with this fanfic, as well as their ocs, so it may take some time to get these chapters out! Enjoy, Chapter 3!

Darker Than Magic

Chapter 3 Calls

I looked around to see that I was in my room again, with my brother sleeping in his bed, and I, upright in mine. 'Nestalgic if you ask me.' I thought. As I got out of bed I saw that my necklece was glowing quite brightly. I left the room, with shirt on, and walked upstairs into the kitchen, and looked out the window. Lord knows why I did this, but I followed whatever was drawing me to this room. I saw the rain as it past the lamp post, saw the lightening as it struck the ground, and heard the thunder as it shook the house. Then a lightnening bolt struck right outside the window. At first, it freaked me out, and made me jump, but all of that changed to confusion as I saw a glowing orb levitate towards the window. It passed through the window like some kind of ghost, and froze right in front of me.

"Greetings Tristan, I see you are doing well!" it spoke. I was dumbfounded by the sound of it's voice. It was Celestia, and all this time I thought I would never get a chance to talk to her- don't ask why, all bronies have that urge. I cried tears of joy when I heard thoughs words (I can be very emotional sometimes), it sounded like heaven to my ears. "I am Princess Cele-" she began, but I stopped her. "I know who you are, I know about your world." I said between sobs. I then calmed down after a little while. "How are you contacting me?" I said pretty stupidly, as I caught on to what I had just said. She was obviously using magic. "Nevermind, that was pretty dumb of me to ask, since I already know you use magic." "That is quite alright, but there is one question I must ask, how did you know me?" she said with confusion. "And one more, do you remember what happened to you when they sent you to this world?" "First off, there is a show known as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and thus gave me an understanding of you and your world, and second of all, Not that I know of, all I remember is a few memories that sparked into my head when I touched this thing." I said, this time without the tears, and showed her the necklece, that was around my neck at the time.

She nodded, then snapped out of some kind of day dream. "Oh, good, the element made it to you and not some stranger." she sighed with relief. I was about to ask why, but thought it was not important at the moment. "So, what's next?" I asked. "Well, I'm waiting for Twilight and the others to make it safely to you, right now, this orb is a beacon for them to find you." "Ah, and with the memories, is there someway I can unlock all of them, to be ready for questions they might ask?" Now curious as to what happened back then. "There is one way, but it would probably make you feel uncomfertable," she said, "so I ask that you just wait, I would like to do a better spell then a physical unlock." "Whats a physical unlock?" I ask, ideas running through my head, but nothing dirty. "A physical unlock," she started, "is where you mate with your most beloved." "Your kidding right?" I said, but she didn't respond.

"So, all I do is mate to unlock all of my memories from before my time on earth?" I ask with slight disgust. She nodded, and then gave me a gesture with her hoof to move in a bit closer. "Do you remember Applejack?" she said in a wisper. "I do recall hearing her in my short burst of memories yesterday, why do you ask?" genuine curiosity in my voice. "Do you have a crush on earth? Or do you have a crush on Applejack, by chance?" she pushed. I was remembering all the fanfics I had read that had Applejack in it. One of my most favorite, being the fanfic on , 'About Last Night'. It was a TwiJack fanfic that was not finish, and drove me crazy on the wait for one chapter. I aslo remembers all the emblems that I made on Black Ops 2, and the stuffed Applejack I had downstairs in my room. Me being a human fruit bat, only worsened my obsession with her. Then I remembered the pictures I would look for an-. My face got warm, realizing that I was beet red, I looked away from her general direction. As I was hiding my face, I could hear a giggle coming from none other than Celestia, amused of my reaction. after looking away for a bit, i noticed six figure walking down the street. They were wearing cloaks and heading straight for my house. I could see the rough outline of wings tucked away, and the show of horns, but they were walking on two legs. 'Anthro I persume,' i thought, as I snapped back to Celestia. "There they are, let us join them at the door" Celestia suggested.


	5. Update 2

okay, so, problems have accused, and it has resulted on the lose of a pony, I need some pony who can write clop! PLEASE don't take this the wrong way! I'm not going to make this all about clop, I just need some pony to do it, because I am unable to make it look good, and sound good. So, with that in mind, you would also get to have your oc in the story. Please be in high school or above when applying to join. Have your oc made with your own attributes, I need your own reactions, not something that is of polar opposite. U need to provide an element as well, for example, mine is pain. I'm not going to get to deep on it, or I'll spoil the fanfic, but if u want to be a part of this, then please have that ready. So, materials:

Can write good clop

Oc made

In high school or higher

Element and element name, not op (overpowered) I don't wanna see something that could just end the story right then and there

Kik messaging app, and the ability to talk late at night

Yes, I need u to contact me on kik, it will make this easier, its free so u can easily access it. My Username is the same as my username here: Flydie7

Also, the fanfic progress has stopped completely due to the sudden drop of our member, he stopped being a part of the brony fandom. Bless his heart for showing me people to talk to on kik. Seeyah on kik, and don't worry, it will not be biased in any way!


End file.
